


贱草

by lalacucumber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Korean Characters, Korean sotory, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Drama, 内容可能会导致人产生道德不适感, 可能使人不安, 病态关系, 角色存在严重心理问题, 谨慎观看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacucumber/pseuds/lalacucumber
Summary: 有一天，一个穷途末路的匪徒闯进了平民金智民的家……一个韩国黑帮故事
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136
Collections: ALL ABOUT <Thug The Tango>





	1. Chapter 1

贱草  
一  
她在看见他那一刻便开始尖叫，以她那种年龄段的女孩还没有开始发育的、尖细的、叫起来能像根银针一样把人的耳膜刺破的嗓音，并瞬即开始大哭起来，又哭又叫，喊着“爸爸”、“爸爸”跑开了，他想追上去让她住嘴，以任何方式。平时他能做到，但现在不能，他被划了两刀，头也被砖头砸破了。他刚刚才结结实实的挨了顿打，是一群人对他这么干的，抱着要让他死的目的。他花了很长时间反击，艰难逃脱，跑了很远的路，这一系列活动让他虚弱得像头行将末路的牛，连一个身高还不及他的胯的小女孩都没力气追。

他的视野有些恍惚了，这也是为什么他出此下策：闯进一个陌生人的家里，他需要地方躲起来，把血止住，哪怕只是休息一会儿。他额头上的血流个不停，反复粘住了他的眼皮，刺痛他的眼睛，他不得不分神去抹一把，很难怪那小孩叫成那样，他平常无事看上去都是个跟和善沾不上边的家伙，更何况现在，他满脸鲜红，衬衫也被汗和血浸透了，脱下来足能拧出把血，刚从地狱里爬出来也就是这样了。

杂物柜和厨房都被他翻乱了，他才勉强找到一卷厨房纸，扯出来一大叠捂在腹部的伤口上，他忍受着充斥在这幢小小的房子里的尖叫，这叫声可能会把邻居引来，但这不是眼下他最需要担心的事。他的心跳宛如雷鼓，过度呼吸让他的肺收缩鼓胀到了极限，剧烈运动让他的血流动得更快，那叠厚厚的厨房纸几乎在一瞬间就吸饱了血，他现在只庆幸肠子没有流出来。他走了两步，那房子一眼就能望到头，他瞥见走廊最外侧的厕所，他跌跌撞撞地冲进去，扔掉了纸巾，扯下了置物架上的干毛巾，用力地按压住了出血的地方。

他感觉有些站不住了，只得靠着浴缸坐下。他已经分不清是地砖还是失血造成的，他感觉有点冷，女孩的尖叫停下了，随之而来的是一阵急促的脚步声，直到他面前停下，他抬头望上去，是个约莫三十左右的男人，穿着浅色的棉布家居服，一脸惊恐的模样。

“你……你是谁？”男人问。

他认得出来这种声音，那些第一次向高利贷借钱的小老百姓差不多也是这种声音，紧张、慌乱但还在强装镇定，压着声线，音节还是发颤。

刚刚那个看见他就高声尖叫的小女孩被男人紧张兮兮地护在身后，脸上还挂着眼泪，瑟缩着，不太敢看他。

“你还清醒吗？”男人探头看着他的情况。

“纱布。”他说。

“什么？”

“纱布！”他命令道。“你他妈听不懂韩语吗？”

男人被他这一吼镇住了，也不知道是看他受伤到这个地步还能发出这样的气势，还是被这个不问自来的陌生凶徒理所当然地指使人的姿态吓住了。

“我……”男人手足无措起来，摸索着身上的口袋，说：“我帮您叫个救护车吧？”

“你他妈敢打电话我就把你的头拧下来。”他威胁道。

男人被他恐吓得住了手，惶恐不安地盯着他。

“唉……我操……”他低骂道，坏运气，他碰上了一对蠢父女，女儿只会大叫，当爸爸的就是只木鸡。

他伤口的血慢慢也染透了毛巾，滴滴答答地流到地板上，算了，他忽然意识到自己也蠢，眼下他根本没有选择，都是死路一条，去医院，姜正冉就守在医院等着他呢；不去，他就等着伤口感染或者干脆失血过多死了；也许招来警察是他能活下来的最大的机会，但警察可不会随随便便放他走，等他能搞定，那群出阴招的混蛋也达到了他们的目的：把他的威势吃干抹净，虽然他对此一万个不愿意，但目前显然是能活下来才是当务之急。

他正想叫他报警，那男人却先弯下腰，摸了摸女儿的头发，安慰道：“娜美，没事，没事，刚刚爸爸一下子没认出来，这是爸爸的朋友。他不小心受伤了，我们娜美不要怕，你先回房间玩，锁上门，无论听到什么声音都不要出来，爸爸要先帮帮他，好不好？”

那个叫娜美的女孩不哭了，似乎也不再那么害怕，答应过他的父亲之后乖乖地自己走回房间。

男人又看了他一眼，急匆匆地走开了，很快带着一个有半个小行李箱大的医疗包重新出现，他有些迟疑，还是拎着那个箱子走到他面前，蹲下了，打开箱子的锁扣，他一看都感觉诧异，那里面的工具充足，都足够这男人做一台小型外科手术了。

“喂！“他叫了一声正在洗手消毒的男人，惊问：“你要干什么？你这个家伙是做什么的？怎么会有这种东西？”

男人套上橡胶手套，叹了叹气，有些怯懦地低着眉，解释：“我服兵役的时候被指派过去当医疗兵，所以受过训练，后来也参加过登山俱乐部，负责照看成员的健康安全，防止在医疗队赶来之前来不及救治的情况，这些东西就是那时候留下来的。不过技术有点生疏……”

他半信半疑地问：“你小子能不能行啊？”

男人不知道怎么回答，他试探着伸手掀开他捂在伤口上的毛巾，刀口露出来了，很长，从腰侧几乎到肚脐，切得也很深，但他还是幸运的，没有划穿腹膜，皮肉连带脂肪都有外翻的迹象，应该是他受伤之后还做大幅度的剧烈运动导致的撕裂，血流个不停，他又快速查看了一下他的左胸和头上的伤口，尽可能地维持着平稳的语调，解释说：“肚子伤得比较深，要马上止血缝合，头和胸口不用担心，伤口比较浅，头皮只是擦伤了，头上血管多才这样。不过腹部上的伤口好像切到一条小动脉了。”

他从没如此：在这么短的时间内就对一个连名字都还未知的男人开始产生信任感。他不知道，也许因为男人表现得相对冷静，或者他倾向于说他听话，听话，但不至于软弱，他对女儿的态度也让人听得出他是个可靠的人，他本可以忽略他的话，在消失的瞬间报警，也不见得一个伤到只能坐在厕所地板上的人能真的伤害到他一个四肢健全的男人。

又也许，单纯因为，他别无选择。

因此，他还是放下戒备，任由对方解开自己的衣服。男人在看见他身上那像大片大片的就青苔似的遍布满身的刺青时还是不自觉地停顿了一下，随后还是继续他的动作，什么都没说，什么都没问。

对。他再次确定了自己的想法，这是个听话懂事的人。

男人用镊子夹出了几片沾粘在血肉上的微小铁锈，说：“对不起，我没有吗啡，这可能会有点痛。”

他看见男人拿出一瓶双氧水，他觉得这话说得好像在瞧不起他，便回道：“这种鬼话你就没必要……”

他话还没说完，对方就将双氧水倒在了他的伤口上，极其剧烈的疼痛在分秒的间隔间便炸开了，他失控地大声痛叫，像是有人活活扯开他的肉，火烧里面的脏器似的，之后他倒抽凉气，脑海里一片空白，冷汗直流。

他下意识地抬手猛推了男人的肩膀一把，对方重重地倒在地上，他急骂道：“提前说一声会死吗？”尽管男人提前说，情况还是会这样，但他就是非要找点事骂他不可。

男人爬起来，重新单膝跪在他跟前，连连道歉，并拿起止血钳和剪子，缓声道：“我现在要将里面断裂的血管清理出来，结扎血管止血，还是会疼，如果您需要，可以咬着毛巾，尽量想点别的事，转移注意力。” 末了，他用指尖揣摩着伤口周围没有破碎的皮肤，轻轻吹着气，好像这样就能缓解他的痛楚似的。

余痛让他止不住地发颤，他没法想别的事，只能直直地盯着男人的脸瞧，他刚刚根本没留意他长什么样，现在他仔细端详起来，男人长得不丑，但也绝算不上英俊好看，就是那种招聘启事上要求的五官端正的长相，丢在人堆里找不出来的平平无奇，眼角眉梢间透着一股说不清的斯文柔和的气质，普通人可能会称赞这叫平易近人，说白了，就是一副好欺负的良民长相。

这种人没法伤害任何人。他想道。

他抬抬下巴，示意他可以动手做他该做的事。双氧水的后劲让他的伤口冲上来一股火辣辣的麻意，这反倒让他对男人接下来的操作没有太大反应了。

“喂。”他粗声粗气地招呼道：“你叫什么名字？”

男人僵了僵，暗觉告诉这么一号来路不明的危险人物自己的名字不是什么好事，然而他还是老老实实地回答：“我叫金智民。”

金智民边说着，便小心翼翼地拨开伤口深处，剪短不完整的裂口，夹出来一小片像鲜肉碎一样粉红色的血管，用可溶解的缝合线深深地缝合了几针，以止住出血，出血渐渐稀少，他又用止血布压住了伤口。

他自我介绍道：“朴海东。”

金智民点点头，尊称了一声：“朴先生。”

朴海东不太习惯这么称，盯着金智民，喉咙里闷哼了一声。

金智民转了转眼睛，改口道：“朴社长。”

朴海东这才满意了，点点头，问：“喂，金智民，你报警了吗？”

他答得干脆：“没有。”

“为什么？”

智民斟酌了一下，如实说：“社长穿的是很好的料子，外套里面也没有牌子，应该是定做的衣服。”

“那又怎么样？你别岔开话题。”

金智民对上他的眼睛，又很快移开了，掂量着已经不出什么血，伤口变干燥，就丢开了止血布，擦了擦伤口周边的血污，用黑色的缝合线穿了针，刺穿了伤口边缘，缝合起来。

“社长那么受人尊敬，您一定是遇到了很要紧的事才会来到我家。”金智民用词很谨慎，这无可否认地取悦到了朴海东，他紧接着说：“警察不会用刀的，所以伤您的应该是……”

朴海东粗暴地打断说：“你是觉得自己很聪明吗？”

“不敢。不是……”金智民低着眉眼，手上的动作没有停下来。“抱歉，社长。我觉得，报警只会惹麻烦，很多……很多麻烦，对您，对我。我不想娜美害怕或者有什么想法，她才五岁。”

朴海东没有说，金智民还挺讨他喜的，并不是他常遇到的那种故意讨他好的谄媚小人，而是作为一个乖顺知分寸的人，这年头，懂分寸的人太少了，当然啰，在他待的环境里，这种人更少了，到处是得寸进尺的家伙，不是目光太短浅，就是太贪婪，想要的太多，连朴海东自己都不例外。

金智民缝好了以后，剪断了缝合线，宣布：“好了。”

朴海东低头看了看，缝得还行，针脚不难看。接下来金智民动作不太自然地凑近了些，嘴上说着“冒犯了”，手上开始为他清理胸口上的划伤，那一刀划得浅，出血停了，只要消毒干净，缝线就没问题。

朴海东再次被双氧水刺激得嘶嘶抽气，但这次金智民靠的更近了，他几乎能看见金智民后颈上一些小小软软的绒毛，他闻到他身上的味道，居家服上柔顺剂散发出来的薰衣草留香，还有他那一看就是常年坐办公室的人养出来的浅颜色黄皮肤上残留的沐浴露味道，头发里停留的男士洗发水特有的强烈薄荷味。这些味道细碎而隐秘，夹杂在双氧水过度清洁的气味里，一洗停留在朴海东鼻腔里的血与尘，隐约暗示着这个男人平凡，但也干净、温柔。

他走神地想，这小子头发很柔软的样子。

同样，金智民处理好了他前胸的口子，之后他站起来，活动了一下麻痹的双腿，找了条新的毛巾，打湿了，重新来到朴海东面前，动作轻柔地擦去他脸上干掉的血渍。

毛巾很温热，这大概出自他照顾女儿的习惯，他将这举动做得恰到好处，只是在这个过程里，金智民的眼神总是躲躲闪闪的，他们的目光总是会不经意地碰到一起。

朴海东知道他这是怕他，事实上，他确实是惹人怕的，他本身长得实在不好看，多年的烟酒和斗殴养得他横长了一身浑圆肥厚的肌肉，天生得一副宽大粗壮的骨架，越衬得他彪形庞然，体格如此，偏又长了张凶形毕露的脸，本应显得他忠厚的圆脸盘，铺了层厚实的肉，生了双厚重的单眼皮，掩压了部分瞳孔，使得他像总在侧目而视旁人，阴鸷且残忍，胡子长得颇快，总留着些黑硬的胡茬，皮肤也粗砺，更显得暴戾、生人勿进，跟他打过交道的人背地里都说他“天生一副疯狗相”。这样的外貌本来对他的营生很有帮助，或许老人爱说相由心生并不错，他确是手段狠辣、不讲情面的人。

但在金智民面前，他却不愿他这样，他乐得见那些跟他一路人的渣滓杂碎怕他，金智民这样的人则不然，他没法改变事实，但他就是讨厌金智民出于害怕才这样对他。

“你他妈是干了什么亏心事吗？”朴海东烦躁地问。“缩得像个王八似的。”

“不是……”智民的手颤了颤，加快了速度，擦干净了他的脸，重新拿起工具，处理他头上的伤口。

为了这个目的，金智民不得不在他面前伸长了腰，胸口几乎靠到朴海东面前，他怕朴海东又会因为这个打他。

朴海东倒没有这么做，他抬了抬眼，瞧见金智民的衣领露出来的那一小块喉咙和两根锁骨中间那片薄薄的皮肤，他沿着那处继续打量，窥见他舒展的身体线条，他的胸膛随着呼吸节奏缓缓起伏，他说他参加过登山俱乐部这话应该不假，没有什么赘肉，皮肉匀称，体型偏瘦了，肩宽跟朴海东比窄得多，放在平常韩国男人里也没什么异常，毫无特点、不会让人感兴趣的一具身体，跟他的脸一样清汤寡水。

“你是干什么的？”朴海东问。

“我在一家销售公司上班。”金智民言语模糊地答。

“所以你是推销员什么的？”

金智民看他不太相信的样子，补充说：“会计。”

“哦。”朴海东漫不经心地应了一声，又问：“家里没女人吗？”

头上的伤口并不严重，缝了五针，智民剪断了余线，黯然回答：“她前几年就过世了。”

正常人在这种情况下会表示遗憾并转移话题，但朴海东不是正常人，他选择毫无同情心地刨根问底：“为什么？”

金智民看上去略有为难，他不懂为什么朴海东想要知道那么多关于他的事，但还是说：“生娜美的时候出了意外。”

“没再找吗？”

越问越失礼，不过这也是朴海东享受惯了的特权，或者所有掌握惯了权力的韩国男人享受的特权。

然而金智民听来，朴海东的语气倒是比之前和缓了许多，竟反倒让他听出朴海东想办法套近乎的意味来。

“孩子还那么小，之前没那个精力时间，现在怕跟孩子处不好，娜美不开心。”智民扯了扯嘴角，随即转移了话题，说：“现在伤口是都缝好了，但社长之后能出去了，还是要赶紧打只破伤风保险一点，另外伤口尽量不要碰水，一个星期之后要找信得过的医生拆线。”

“知道了。”

“您还需要什么吗？或许您想把衣服换下来？需要电话吗？“

朴海东哼了一声，金智民点点头，收拾好了东西和地上沾血的纸巾纱布，说：“稍等一下。“说罢就退了出去。

伤口被缝合之后不再剧痛，还是会疼，但对朴海东来说，不碍大事，只是感觉现在还不能起来，得再坐一会儿。他无聊地看了看四周，浴室狭窄但整洁，浴缸旁边铺着一块天蓝色的防滑垫，架子上码着一列儿童专用的洗浴用品和几只小黄鸭，浴帘上缀着细碎的小黄花，墙壁上贴着卡通壁纸，整间浴室像个装载了过量可爱的容器，朴海东坐在里面倒像是个突兀又难看的杂质。

他本该觉得不妥的，但朴海东太自大了，习惯将旁人的敬畏和恭顺当作理所当然，因此也忽略了这种平凡安稳的氛围其实对他这种人来说有多大的影响力，反而失去了他平日在险境里的警觉。

他坐了一会儿，才扶着浴缸慢慢爬起来，走到洗手盘面前拧开水龙头想洗洗手，他听见门外金智民轻声细语地哄着女儿，伴着细细的水流声，给刚刚从刀光剑影的厮杀和追逐过来的朴海东传达了一种他几乎从没体会过的感受：安静，安逸的安静。

他探出眼睛去看，金智民正蹲在他女儿房门外，抱着她轻拍着她的后背。金智民感觉到他的目光，将女儿哄回房里，抱着衣服快步走到他面前，柔声道：“朴社长，抱歉，我这里只有我的衣服，可能有些小，穿进去应该还可以，请您多担待了，电话放在客厅。

朴海东对他这样礼貌而温和的言辞感到不适应，却也是受用，没出声回应，接过衣服便关上了门。

金智民给他的是件青灰色的棉质t恤，他看了看尺寸，还是通用的大码，穿在金智民身上就是他刚看见的那种宽松得不合身的样子，然而朴海东将那套上身之后，他的身材仿佛成了对这件衣服最大的为难，每一寸衣料都被拉扯到最大的限度，每一根纤维都勉力绷紧了他身上过份饱胀的肌肉，袖口和领子都勒得他不舒服。

他不自觉地扯着领口走了出去，正收拾着厨房的金智民看他的样子，不好意思地笑笑，伸手示意了一下电话的方向。

朴海东坐到沙发上，刚想拿起固定电话，瞥见放在一边的手机，他打量了一下在厨房忙活的金智民，心里升起一股古怪的窥私欲，驱使他拿起他的手机。

金智民的手机没有密码锁，屏保是金娜美的春游照片，他想了想，还是先拨了电话。

电话在拨通那一刻就被接通了。

“喂？”电话那头传来一把焦急的年轻男声，是昱财，他想必是收到风了。“谁啊？”

“昱财。”朴海东声调平稳地说：“是我。”

“大哥？”赵昱财紧张起来，连声问：“大哥现在在哪里？没事吧？您身边有人吗？”

“我没事。”朴海东回答：“就是被划了两刀。”说着他感觉颧骨隐隐作痛，是刚刚挨了一拳导致的，想是要结淤了，这提醒了他当时的情形，不由得愠怒地咬着牙道：“卢五义那狗崽子跟姜正冉串通起来摆了我一道，以为杀了我就能恐吓其他人听话，那光州来的贱种……”

“我听说了，常乐那小子跑得快，给我打了电话，他现在也躲着呢。大哥现在到底在哪里？伤重吗？在医院吗？赵昱财火急火燎地追问：“我去找你吧，哥。”

朴海东嫌他急躁，然而仔细一想，他也不能怪他，赵昱财是打从感化院里就在一起长大的兄弟，比他小五岁，家里人基本不中用，十二岁管他叫哥，跟着他打杀，基本上除了不是一个姓，那就是亲兄弟，他也知道他最是衷心和诚挚，他这样急，不过就是天底下他最在乎的就是这个哥，这也是为什么朴海东想也没想，出事之后直接联络的他。

“他们没得手，现在肯定在到处找我，我上医院那就是上门送死。”

“可这怎么行？哥你不是说挂彩了？”昱财忧虑地打断，随即啐了一口：“妈的，我就该跟哥一起去的。”

朴海东深叹了口气，他顾虑到正背着身站在一边的金智民，为免吓到他，握着手机踱步到前院里去了。“你听我说，你听我说，昱财……”

他低着头踢着石子，前院晾着的床单被吹起来拂到他的脸上，带来一阵干燥的阳光的味道，他挽开脸上的床单，才看见，金智民修了个栅栏围在花台上，没种花，种着大葱细葱、罗勒、香菜和韭菜，分门别类，郁郁葱葱，长势喜人，看得出来金智民很用心。

这家伙怎么像个女人似的。朴海东心里嘀咕。

“我现在没事，找到了个安全的地方，伤也有人照料，你别那么紧张，你现在……”朴海东一边讲着电话一边揪下来一根大葱，心里突然冒出来个他羞于承认的想法。

很该死，他想在这个会在前院种菜、跪着收拾打扫，女人似的的家伙的房子里多呆一会儿，也许是因为逃跑打斗了太久，又或者失血有点多，这个房子很小很旧，却带给他一种巨大的舒适感。

他好像，从来没有像在这里一样，感觉到这样幽香的阳光。

他就是，稍微有点退缩，想喘口气，他从未喘口气，从前也没想过喘口气。即使从前有过比现在更凶险的情况，但那时他还算年轻。

“你现在先待着别乱动，他们说不定就在这片等着，他们是认得你的。”朴海东不想让昱财听出来听他的话多牵强，马上转而问：“对了，我让你去梨泰院办的事情怎么样？“

赵昱财踌躇了几秒，不甘心地说：“没谈成，那洋杂种和朱沧赫粘得很紧，也不知道朱沧赫开了多大的价钱，给我，连个好脸色都没有。”

“没事。”朴海东安抚道：“我也料到了……”他说着，用前院的水龙头冲了冲揪下来的那根大葱放在嘴里嚼，味道涩涩的辣着舌头，后劲有点甜，味很冲，正合他意。“就是让你试试而已。这样，你也找人守着卢五义他家，还有他的姘头，保不齐，这王八蛋连老婆孩子都能扔了，他最好是别出来，出现了我就把他的舌头扯出来钉在他脑门上。“

“好。”赵昱财答应下来，还是忧心地说：“大哥现在身边什么人？信得过吗？”

他神经兮兮的样子惹得朴海东直想骂他，他还是忍住了，说：“你急什么？我说了，我好得很。”

他说着，转头看见金智民在那昏暗的小厨房里的身影，他正蹲着身，从米缸里匀米，远看像是小小一团。

“我身边的人……”他拉拉嘴角，发出点轻蔑的笑声。“信得过。”

他挂了电话，握着那把嚼了一口的葱走回去，倚在院门边上，看着金智民的后背，他穿着件米色的上衣，像张工整待写的纸，这样的东西，总使朴海东想揉皱弄碎。

他彪壮的身体压得那道老玻璃门吱呀作响，像是随时会绷不住断裂，金智民听到动静，猛回过头，看见他正拿着根生葱放在嘴里吃，急忙忙放下手里的东西，按住了他的手，皱着眉说：“您怎么不加我帮您洗洗？让您生吃……这……”

“我无所谓。”朴海东漫不经意地摇摇头，垂眼看着他的手。

金智民像是碰到静电似的缩回手，紧张得反而露出点笑。“不……不好意思。“

金智民的脸没什么棱角，下垂眼，低眉的时候像是在思索或者没睡醒似的，有种反应慢半拍的无辜，半分钟之内神色变了又变，像只莽撞迟钝的仓鼠。

“喂，金智民。“他粗声粗气地说：”我留在你这里吃饭。“

金智民愣了愣，呆呆地看了他一眼，像是花了点时间才理解过来这句话什么意思，随即点点头，说：“好，那我备您的饭。”说完就走回厨房，弯下腰给米盆添米。

“金智民。”他还咬着葱，他也不知道哪来的驱使，他就像跟他聊话。

金智民手上还洗着米，回过头来看他。“嗯？”

“你继续洗你的米。我就是想问你。”朴海东越来越觉得新奇，他意外发现他还挺爱看着一个人这样站在厨房里做事，而他知道他正在给他做饭。

“你不怕我？”

金智民想了想，叹息里夹带着点笑，回答：“是有点怕的，只是……”

“只是什么？”

“您受伤了，虽然我不知道为什么，但您不能去医院，我觉得我不能放着您不管。”

“那你可真是个蠢货。”朴海东抱怨道，怎么这世道还有这么单纯的三十岁男人，他要是个没良心的东西，就这样把他们父女俩杀了，金智民连哭都来不及哭。

朴海东这么想着，心里又感觉触动，像是有什么人在他坚硬麻木的心上摁下去一个指印。

金智民被他训得肩膀一缩，朴海东看他这样子，补充说：“我会还你的，我从来不欠别人东西。等我……“他还是改了口。”等再过一段时间。“

“不……不用了……“金智民连忙说。”谢谢您，您客气了，不用了。“

朴海东不悦地问：“怎么？你还嫌弃上了？”

“不是！”金智民猛地转过身来急着解释：“不是的。我不是为了社长以后会报答我才帮您治伤的。”

“那是为了什么？”

金智民将洗好的米倒进电饭锅，朴海东这么一问让他觉得异样，渐渐他想到，朴海东生活的地方，大概使他习惯觉得，毫无关系的人帮助别人一定是为了什么。

“我没想那么多。您受伤了，我就想帮您。”

朴海东还没来得及接他的话，金智民的家门被敲响了，传来一把中年女人的声音，热络地询问：“智民啊？在家吗？”

金智民朝朴海东略带歉意地点点头，赶到玄关开了门，也热情地招呼道：“英惠阿姨，你怎么来了？”

“我正要做饭，给敏亚那孩子送去，缺了点大酱，你知道，她之前怀孕的时候就很喜欢吃你做的大酱。”

“噢。好，好……”金智民应承着，正想去拿，又想起什么，问：“英惠阿姨，你看这样好不好。我刚做了一罐。我想着敏亚生了孩子，你备了几只鸡在家里是不是？我把我这罐都送给你，也把买鸡的钱给你，你看能不能先借我一只，我明天再买一只补给你。你看这样行不行？我家里突然来客人了，我一时间也没什么拿得出手的。”

“好啊，当然可以，钱就不用给了，补回来不就行了，你说的真是的……你这孩子就是太客气。”那个叫英惠的女人说着，还边往屋子里张望，看见院门边上站着个彪形大汉，把头缩了回去，压低了声音问：“唉？智民，那是谁啊？也没见过……很凶的样子。”

金智民完全丢掉了刚刚在朴海东面前那副战战兢兢的样子，很随意地笑说：“他就是那样的。我老家来的表哥，平时跑卡车过活的，是凶相了点，好久没见了。这次跑首尔来了，也是难得，没打招呼就过来了，说想看看娜美，我就留他在家里吃饭。所以我就说我什么都没准备。”

“噢……这样，是该好好招待。那我先把鸡给你拿来啊。”英惠说着转身走回家去，金智民也走去打开了冰箱，从里面拿出一个装满大酱的玻璃罐。

朴海东觉得不可思议，嘲弄地问：“你还自己做酱？你该不会还自己腌泡菜吧？”

“对啊。”金智民不明所以地看着他。“怎么了？”

“我去……“朴海东鄙夷地嘲笑他：”金智民。你该不会是个女人吧？“

金智民听了非但不气不恼，他可能听惯了别的男人这样瞧不起他，还笑了，自嘲说：“很不巧，上次尿尿的时候看还是个男的。”

说完他还是从钱包里拿出几张纸钞，边说着要给英惠刚生了孩子的儿媳送个好彩头，边换了只冰鲜鸡回来。

朴海东说不上来为什么，。他为金智民这种对挑衅游刃有余的态度而不满，但至于他有什么可不满的，朴海东不知道，他也不想去想。

金智民给自己系上围裙，朴海东走近了两步细看，只见他手脚利落地找出储藏的干物，放水煮起了黄芪，同时淘洗干净了鸡肚，挑出没刮干净的内脏，在里面铺了层糯米，随即用山参、银杏、蒜末塞了个满满当当，两个鸡腿用细绳扎紧了，水也煮开了，捞出黄芪渣，将整鸡放了进去，再加入大枣和桂圆，盖上了玻璃盖开始熬。他看上去毫无犹豫，不假思索地完成了整套动作，有条不紊地像某种快速的舞蹈。过了一会儿，鸡油的香气漫出来，飘满整个房子，汤在玻璃锅里滚烫地翻着泡，看着像是金智民融化了一大块金色琥珀似的。

朴海东闻得嘴馋，急着想尝，走上去想把锅盖掀开，金智民拍了下他的手，轻声怪道：“别啊，社长，烫，还没好呢。”

朴海东想驳嘴，又看金智民话说得软，眼角带着笑，就放过他了，金智民看他一副没好气的样子，劝道：“您坐一会儿吧，很快就好了。”

朴海东瘪了瘪嘴，他是在午饭桌上被伏击的，饭还没扒拉两口，肚子先叫人给划开了，到现在饿得肚子作响，生葱越嚼越饿。金智民让他看会儿电视，他没兴趣，盯着他下厨的一举一动，那么熟练、流畅，节奏不紧不慢，手指码在萝卜上，刀面贴着指节下去，片出丝来，他略弓着背，手臂均匀使力，后背上两块蝴蝶骨就微微凸起来，随着呼吸的幅度起伏，让朴海东的思绪漫游起来，心想要是把那两块骨头我在掌心里把玩，该是一种什么样脆弱的手感。

真饿呀。

他口袋里还揣着金智民的手机，他连看了几眼正在忙碌的金智民，才放心将手机掏出来看。金智民的手机一如他本人一样毫无亮点，那些时下流行的社交软件一概没有。大部分都是手机自带的基础应用，剩下的就是一个办公用的打卡软件，link、几个文件处理器和购物平台。朴海东打开他的link，置顶的是个叫郑老师的女人和一个幼儿园家长群，朴海东还当金智民跟这个女老师有什么关系，翻了几下，全是关于金娜美在幼儿园的情况。其他的看上去都是金智民的同事，跟他聊些工作的内容。最新的一个对话是金智民的大学同学群，金智民的同学们都在热火朝天地聊些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，而金智民几乎从没加入他们的对话，同学们也不太在乎他，看来这家伙在学生时代就是个无足轻重的角色嘛。朴海东把聊天记录往上翻了好一会儿，才终于看见金智民发的消息，两天前，也差不多是这个群创建的时候，他的同学们通知确认同学聚会的时间，金智民简短地发了个“好”。

什么嘛？他就没点朋友或者自己的私生活吗？朴海东腹诽。一个没有故事的家伙。

他又翻了点别的应用，其实也没什么可翻的，金智民的生活里好像除了他女儿和工作，就没有别的人或事了。

当时的朴海东还没意识到他从那一刻就该发现他不太对劲，或者应该更早，早在金智民毫无异议地答应让一个帮派份子留在自己家的时候，也不知道该说金智民藏得太深，还是说朴海东太粗心，这一切异常在当时只让朴海东越发觉得金智民不过是个软绵绵的小人物，甚至后来很长一段时间，他都是让他这么觉得的。

朴海东觉得没趣，本想就这么算了，但正当他想放弃时，屏幕突然跳出来一个短信提醒，没有通讯录备注，就是一串号码，写着：“跟我说句话吧，智民，我很想你。”

朴海东还没翻过短信，在这个人人都使用link或者WhatsApp的年代，他还以为没人再会用这个功能了。他点进去看，除了一些运营商消息和垃圾短信，也只有这个号码是对话，他拉到最上面开始看，对方先是发了一连串道歉，说着：“我不该那么做，对不起，智民。”

“智民，你把我的link删掉了，是不打算原谅我了吗？”

“智民，我记得你从前总是理解我的，再理解我一次，好不好？”

“回复我一下，好吗？那天我犯了错，我太想你了。并不是开脱，而是……智民，我们快有十年没见过了，你不会明白的。你也许早就把以前的事忘了。但我没有，从和你分别那天起，我几乎每天都会想起我们从前的时候。你在我身边的日子可能是我有过最好的时候了，我只是……我当时看见你喝醉了，我也不知道我在想什么，我当时觉得，我不想再什么都不做了。我想让你知道了，知道了我其实一直都在爱着你。”

“连朋友都不能继续做吗？”

这其中金智民只回复过一句话：“前辈，忘掉我吧。”

那个前辈紧接着回复问：“你还是不懂。对吗？你难道……”

“没有哪怕一点点爱过我吗？”

金智民没有回复他，那天，也就是昨天，那人也没有再说下去，朴海东刚刚看到提醒的就是最新消息了。朴海东拉上去重新看了看时间，对话是前天开始的，也就是金智民去同学会的那天。

朴海东感到一股没来由的无名火，他也不知道这火气从何而起的，他觉得自己被骗了，他本还以为金智民私生活完全是一张白纸，其实这也不合理，但朴海东压根不会想自己有什么资格这样感觉，或者为什么会有这样的感受，他只是感受到了就是感受到了， 要付诸行动他就去做，他就是一直这么活过来的。

他看向还在准备着料理的金智民，他刚做好了鱼，往汤里下了盐，他还什么都不知道。

他照着那个号码拨了过去，他都不需要等，那个电话刚被接通就接起来了。

那头传来一个充满希冀的声音，迫不及待地唤道：“智民？”

是个男人。

朴海东立刻挂了电话。

那位前辈显然不会轻易放过，他马上又打了过来，朴海东眼疾手快地摁掉了，开了飞行模式。

“社长？”

朴海东匆忙抬起头，看见金智民端着饭食走到他面前的矮桌边上，半跪下去摆桌，边笑着对朴海东说：“可以吃饭了。久等了。”

朴海东将手机扔到一边，他此刻再看见金智民的笑，却带着些许痴恨的目光，噢，因为一切都明了了，这个看上去干净、正派得无聊的男人，不找女人，他就爱对着男人这样笑。

金智民并不明了他现在在朴海东眼里的形象完全变了个样，他分别放好了他为他们三个人做的拌饭，配上他的调的拌饭酱油碟，还说：“社长应该喜欢吃的辣一点吧？娜美吃的很甜，所以给你调的辣些的。”接着摆上油煎的金枪鱼、泡菜，很快从厨房端来参鸡汤，又说：“希望您会喜欢，您受伤了，该多喝点。我加了桂圆，没那么油腻，请您先用。我去把娜美叫出来。”

他伺候男人很在行嘛。朴海东怒气冲冲的想着。

金智民把娜美抱了出来，安置在儿童软垫上，他也盘腿坐在一侧，他看见朴海东没动过摆在他面前的饭食，就问：“怎么了？不合您的口味？”

朴海东没说话，盯着他，像是在等着什么，金智民明白了，他将拌饭酱倒进了他为他准备的饭里，用筷子拌均匀了，再放回他面前。

娜美想吃饭，叫嚷着要爸爸拌，金智民拉住她，低声说：“让朴叔叔先吃了，我们才可以吃。”

朴海东看见金智民在他的饭碗里放了比他们多几倍的牛肉，才动了勺子，先喝了口汤，和外面不一样，桂圆让鸡汤变得有些清甜，他很喜欢。然而他越是觉得喜欢、合适，他越是想起刚刚电话里那个男人，他就觉得不舒服。

“还行。”朴海东生硬地评价了一句，低头开始吃饭。

金智民这才放下了心，给女儿拌好了饭，娜美还玩着平板电脑，有一搭没一搭地张嘴等着金智民喂。

“你女儿不是五岁了吗？”朴海东看不过去，金智民还一副甘之如饴的样子求着女儿张嘴吃饭。“我看她也好手好脚的。”

金智民解释：“她习惯了。”

“喂，金娜美！”朴海东提高了声音，引得小女孩懵懂地看着他。“自己吃饭。”

娜美有点被吓住了，金智民连忙护着孩子，求道：“她还小，她不懂的。”

“你不教她她当然不懂。难道你还能给她喂饭喂到十八岁？”

娜美被他的气势吓得又开始哭了，闹着不要吃饭了，金智民急着又把她抱起来，顺着背连声哄，他不知道为什么朴海东突然这样刁难他。

“对不起。”金智民低声下气地说：“我们娜美没有妈妈，我比较惯着她。”

还一副慈爱的样子，实际上就是个喝醉了就可以随便让男人上的烂货。朴海东恶毒地想道。

金智民抱着女儿来回踱步，哄了好一会儿，才哄好了，金娜美红着眼睛勉强吃了些，就抱着平板电脑跑回自己的房间里去了。

金智民看朴海东吃得差不多了，他也抓紧了时间扒拉了几口。朴海东吃过之后，便强硬地说：“我要在你这里住一晚，明早就走。”

金智民低着头点了点下巴，不敢多作声，随后收拾好碗筷残羹又去了厨房。

朴海东在浴室里找到自己带血的衬衣，已经被刀划烂了，他打算拿去烧掉，找金智民要打火器和酒精。

金智民却请求道：“社长，可以把这件衣服给我吗？我一定会妥善处理好的。因为这么晚了，周围邻居们都回来了，烧东西会惹来别人好奇的。”

朴海东看他说的有理，便把衣服给了他，不再想了，又去了前院，给赵昱财打电话，让他明天趁着凌晨天色暗的时候来接他，给了金智民家的地址，并且要赵昱财明天就把其他地区的人都给他叫来，就算是一直跟他看不对眼的朱沧赫。他要趁自己身上的刀口还新鲜狰狞的时候，就叫大家看看，那不开化的光州贱种，谈不拢就敢这样僭越，谁不听教，谁就等着和朴海东一个下场。

他谈了许久，回去看金智民已经把碗洗好了，正在忙着给金娜美洗澡。那小女儿娇蛮得很，在浴缸里一个劲地玩，毫不在乎她父亲。

父亲是个软蛋，也迟早养出个败女。朴海东想，没用，他一个人根本不行。

金智民好不容易替女儿洗好了澡，浑身湿透了，转身看见朴海东站在浴室门口正看着，看得他发怵。

“我今晚睡哪儿？”朴海东问。

金智民掂量了一下，回答：“我家太小了，不好意思，只能麻烦您跟我挤一晚了。没关系吧？社长。”

热水的雾气熏得浴室朦胧一片，金智民的头发湿润软软地贴在头上，这时，朴海东才看出来了，金智民那双平平无奇的眼睛里，蕴含着一种像细小的水汽一样不起眼的脆弱。

“我像你女儿那么大的时候，一直睡在厕所里。”朴海东像是谈起一件微不足道的小事般说。“我有什么好在意的？”

金智民却感到震动，这个男人穿得显赫，气势逼人，毫不在意地说了这么一句话，却也让他窥见，这个朴社长，在拥有他现在看到的东西之前，是从什么地方起步的。

金智民没有多加评论或者表示好奇，只说：“您需要洗澡吗？”

“你觉得我现在能洗吗？”朴海东讽刺地反问，金智民也不知道说什么，他也不需要金智民回答。“算了，我几个小时之后就走了。就闭一会儿眼睛。我累了。”

“好，我把衣服换下来，我就给您铺床。”

金智民去洗澡的空当，朴海东走到金娜美的房间前，本想直接打开，想着她肯定得叫，就敲了敲。

“爸爸？”门里女孩软糯的声音。

朴海东拉开门，面无表情地说：“是我。”

金娜美果然惊讶地想大叫，朴海东冲上去捂住了她的嘴。“别叫！别叫！叔叔不是坏人。”奈何朴海东手掌又大又厚，这一捂直接盖了金娜美大半张脸，只露个眼睛，朴海东还没觉得自己这辈子对什么东西这么小心过，这小女孩看上去跟他爸爸一样骨头又细又脆，他生怕不小心用点力就把她给捂死了。

金娜美继承了他爸爸那双无辜的下垂眼，眼泪像是有个开关控制似的，一打开就流个不停，泪眼汪汪地看着他，不停地呜呜出声。

“你要是答应叔叔不叫，叔叔就放开你。叔叔只是想问你几个关于爸爸的问题。你答不答应叔叔？”朴海东尽量放平了自己的声调，想要模仿出善良温柔的样子，然而演得蹩脚，他倒觉得自己现在听起来像个实打实的恋童癖。

但那金娜美就是叫金智民宠坏了，也没什么防备心，听了这话，渐渐不叫了，点点头。

他果然养不好孩子。朴海东想。

朴海东放开了她，摸了摸她的头发，问：“娜美，告诉叔叔，你有没有见到过爸爸带什么姐姐或者阿姨回家？或者他身边有吗？”

金娜美嘟着嘴，想了想，说：“没有。”

“乖。”朴海东引诱道：“下次再见到你，叔叔给你买好吃的。那么爸爸有没有带过其他的叔叔回家呢？”

“嗯嗯。”娜美点点头。“不过是……叔叔送爸爸回家的。爸爸喝了酒。”

朴海东压抑着恼火，接着问：“你认识那个叔叔吗？”

娜美摇摇头，她不知道为什么朴叔叔要问这些问题，但她也不觉得这些问题有什么紧要的。

“他们很晚回来的吧？娜美怎么会看见了？”朴海东诱导地问道。

“我想睡觉了……”娜美嘟囔道。

“回答完就可以睡觉了。拜托，娜美，这很重要。”

娜美不开心地说：“可是你凶我。”

“那是因为你该凶。不过不是你的错，你爸爸教不好你，但也不是他的错，他一个人，就是不行，要有人帮他。”

娜美听不懂这其中的因果关系，但她觉得很有道理，其他同学时不时会问为什么没见过你妈妈来接你，娜美都会说妈妈很忙，其实都是骗人，她没见过妈妈。她不觉得爸爸给的东西有什么缺的，只是别人都有妈妈，她没有，总觉得比不过别人。

“你是说妈妈吗？”娜美强打起精神，这个问题她很感兴趣。“我也想有妈妈。”

“不。不是。”朴海东毫无心理负担地给一个五岁小孩灌输歪理。“有妈妈有什么了不起？你爸爸对你好不好？你是不是喜欢和爸爸待在一起？”

“好。我最喜欢爸爸。”娜美认真回答。

“假如有两个爸爸，那是不是就更好了？”朴海东煞有其事地说：“娜美想一想，所有人都有一个爸爸一个妈妈，可是如果你有两个爸爸，别人都没有。你是不是就比所有人都厉害？”

娜美想了想，如果有两个爸爸，那就不用英慧阿姨来照看她了，英慧阿姨很吵，而且总是不让娜美跑步或者玩泥巴，但是爸爸就会让娜美想干什么就干什么。娜美设想了这个情景之后，她完全把要一个妈妈抛之脑后，她本来对妈妈是怎么样的就没有概念，还是两个爸爸实在一点。

于是她问：“是。可是去哪里再找一个爸爸呢？”

“你要先回答叔叔的问题。”朴海东提醒道：“你是什么时候看见另一个叔叔的？”

“唔……我记不清了。”娜美坐在床上踢着腿。“很晚很晚的时候，我已经睡觉了，但是听到了爸爸的声音，就偷看了一下。”

娜美灵机一动，追问道：“那就是爸爸给娜美找的第二个爸爸吗？”

“也许噢。你能告诉叔叔，那个人长什么样吗？”

“不知道。但是他好高哦。”

朴海东放弃了，这小女孩什么都不知道，被人骗一骗就什么都说了，跟她爸爸一样是个笨蛋。

朴海东站起来，说：“叔叔问完了。”

“哎呀！”娜美抓住了他的手指。“那我的第二个爸爸呢？”

朴海东笑了，用手指把她推得倒在床上，说：“你睡觉吧。梦里就有。”

金娜美马上从床上蹦起来，攥着个饭团大的小拳头，砸了他的手背一下，大声说：“你骗人！你怎么可以骗人？”

“等你长大了，你也可以。”朴海东关上了房间的灯，说：“晚安。”

他刚关上金娜美房间的门，就碰上了刚从浴室里出来的金智民，他疑惑地看着他问：“您怎么从娜美的房间出来？”

朴海东面不改色地扯谎说：“我吃饭的时候不是凶了她吗？我就跟她道歉了。她现在睡了。”

金智民去开门看了看，灯被关了，金娜美趴在床上，半睡不睡的，他走进去，轻轻把她抱起来，在床上放好，掖好了被子，他吻了吻她的头发，才放心退出来。

金智民带朴海东走进自己的房间，那房间比金娜美住的房间小，看来是他让金娜美住了主卧，他自己反而住在儿童房里，也没有床，铺了木地板，放着一张大书桌和衣柜，剩下的空间放不下床，金智民还像老一辈人一样，在地上铺床铺睡觉。

朴海东脱掉了鞋袜，走进去，心想这么小的地方，睡他们两个人只能算勉强，金智民看上去是真没想过找别人一起生活。

“稍等一下。”金智民走到衣柜里找出了一套备用床铺，在地板上铺开，跪在地上整理好了枕头被子，又麻利地铺上自己那一套，拾掇齐整了。

“您休息吧。”金智民点了一下头。

朴海东看他还要出去，就问：“你不睡觉？”

“待会儿睡，家里还要收拾。我会很小心，不会有什么声音的。”金智民说完就出去了。

尽管朴海东还是瞧不上他，想想他一个单亲爸爸，又不找别的女人，平日里又要上班，下班了回家又要做女人的家务事。突然想明白，没有朋友或者私生活倒也说得通，就算还有那个精力，哪来那个时间交际呢？

他躺到金智民为他铺好的床上，闭上了眼，他觉得累，倒也不困，反而睡不着了，脑袋里总有各种各样琐碎的事。

那个男人是不是就在这里上了金智民？

这个想法突然在其他所有想法中脱颖而出，成了一行鲜明瞩目的大字，他反倒更精神了，心里的情绪纷纷扰扰。

他怎么能这样？他女儿就在隔壁睡着觉，他就在这里跟一个他女儿见都没见过的男人做这种事。真是不知廉耻。

是吧，就是，不知廉耻。朴海东在内心里说道。淫荡。婊子才做这种事。

虽然朴海东没有跟男人上过床，他只睡过女人，但他觉得，操的地方不一样，可操哪里不是操呢？这只对被操的人来说有区别，操人的没有，硬了捅进去就能爽，都一样。

非常奇怪而好笑的是，像朴海东这种人，没有什么文化，一身蛮力，靠实干得来很大的权力，所有观念或者知识都靠他们的实际生活经验得来的，也正因如此，他们的价值观比受过高等教育的人简单，却有时候也更灵活多变。当然，也会充满偏见和歧视，只是他们对于玩双重标准毫无心理负担，比如说就像现在，别人玩男人那就是变态，但他对一个男人有性欲，他就觉得，婊子不分男女，勾引别人，活该挨操。

他想起那个男人在短信里苦苦哀求的样子就觉得可怜又可笑，能说出那种深情款款的话，想必也上过大学，这种男人被婊子玩了就丢掉，他们还会觉得是自己的错，恨不得磕头认错，可是最后只会得来一句“忘了我吧。”

当然，最可恶的还是金智民，表现得一副纯良的样子，骗男人，想来喝醉酒大概率也是装的，就为了事后让那个男人有负罪感。

他想象着金智民是怎么骗那个连长相朴海东都不知道的男人，身高很高也不能信，对金娜美那种小不点来说，哪个男人不高。他喝得脸色酡红，眼神游离不定，那种情况下，他那没有什么特点的脸反而变得鲜活起来，他肯定也不拘谨了，眼角嘴边都隐隐约约带着媚意，很主动吧，什么体面小心也不顾了，瘫在男人身上，说不定还主动脱自己的衣服。

朴海东觉得裤子有些紧，他调整了一下自己的姿势，逼迫自己不能想下去。

那样清汤寡水的一具身体，是什么滋味？到底是什么让那个男人魂牵梦萦？朴海东深吸了两口气，想要入睡。他要早点休息，想什么男人，他明天凌晨就要走，然后就有很多事要做。

他闭着眼睛，等了许久，这样安静，他听见门外金智民关掉灯的声音，他缓缓走到了房门前，停下的声音。

他没有马上进来，他停驻在门前，极深地透了一口气。

像是一声很大声的叹息，又或者，释放之后的舒爽。

朴海东马上睁开了眼睛。

金智民还是打开了门，没有开灯，抹黑爬上了他身边的床铺，侧着将身体蜷缩起来，没过多久，就不动了，传来了均匀的呼吸声。

身边躺着个一看就不是好人的匪徒，他居然也就这样放心地睡着了。

朴海东爬起来，他肚子上的伤口仍然隐隐作痛，他的心思完全不在这上面，他常年与隐痛打交道，早已学会不让这种程度的疼痛妨碍他的思绪。况且眼下远比刀口痛有更妨碍他思绪的事。

金智民惊醒了，他被翻了过来，被子也被扯了下来， 这让他猛地醒来，黑暗中，他也能感觉到是朴海东，他那具肌肉横胀的身体压在了他身上。

他直觉得恐惧，不自觉地想要挣脱，但他的双手被摁住了，像是被铁箍住了动弹不得。

“社长？社长！你要干什么……”他惊恐万分地问。

“住嘴！”朴海东低吼着恐吓道，然后他伸手要去扯下他的睡裤。

金智民惊惧地大力呼吸，他立刻知道他要做什么了，他本以为他是要打他，抢劫他，但不幸，金智民先前的猜测是正确，朴海东这种身份的人才不屑做这种事。

他想用被松开的手去阻挡他，然而他这样有力、沉重，压紧了他，好像连他的呼吸都被压制着不太顺畅，越是这样，他越忍不住更深的呼吸，那声音回荡在房间小小的空间里，像是默默的啜泣。

他的裤子被扯下去了，他听上去又像哀求又像呼救，大声说：“别这样……朴先生，别这样！不要！不要……”

“叫了你住嘴！”朴海东警告道，金智民在他身下，一直像头待宰的羊一样翻滚和挣动，他腾出手来，朝金智民的脸狠力扇了一下，扇得他的脸都甩到一边，他的耳朵和脑袋都轰隆作响。他甚至一时间没法反应过来。

金智民颔下那条长长的大肌腱因为这个动作在皮肤下突显出来，线条笔直漂亮，惨白的月光下，像某种艺术品轮廓。

朴海东觉得这一段很美，便俯身下去吻那一片皮肤和线条。

他贴的他如此近，像是把全身所有的重量都交付在他身上，恐惧和朴海东本身都压得他喘不过气，他的呼吸失去了节奏，错乱地断断续续。

“不要！不要……”他抽着气，声音都变了调，发出了动物般凄厉的哀嚎。他死死地夹着腿，朴海东便往他的肚子上打了重重的一拳，巨大的疼痛像是能烧断他身体里每一条感官神经，他无法自抑地哭叫起来，再也不顾上在腿上使力，双膝便被轻易地撞开了。

“你想被你的女儿听见吗？”朴海东的声音在他耳边充满压迫感地响起。

这句话让他彻底坠入了恐惧的深渊，他的身体强烈地颤抖起来，他在眼泪里甚至都看不清朴海东的脸，他无助地推拒着朴海东的肩膀，但那于事无补。

“不……不要这样。求求你，求求你……不要，停下……”金智民错乱地乞求着。

“那就闭嘴。”朴海东说，但他的呼吸也很沉重和紊乱，他也很痛，他要压制挣扎的金智民，这不可避免地拉扯到他的伤口，他的缝线开裂了。

但他决定无论如何他都要做这件事，狂暴和阴暗充斥着他的身体，这是一种没有原因却又来势汹汹的嫉妒导致的，妒火焚烧尽了他的理智。

金智民感觉得到朴海东的身体挤进了他的腿间，还有，朴海东的血，从他长长的刀口里淌出来，温热地湿润了他腹部的皮肤。

他为什么要这么做呢？明明他也很痛。金智民在狂乱中想着，他感觉到他的阴茎，硬挺地顶着他的会阴，他已经拉开了他的内裤。为什么他这么疼痛，还会勃起？

金智民不知道，这时驱使着朴海东做这件的事的动力，跟性欲关系不大，这甚至可以说完全跟性欲无关，这是一种纯粹的暴力动因，他想要从他身上索取的不是性欲的满足，而是一种绝对的统治和威压，他要通过这种方式，征伐和占有某种他以前没得到过、也得不到的东西。他是如此的不了解，这个人到底是怎样一个喜怒无常的暴君，他靠着这种疯狂般的暴力征服过别的暴力，征服过权势，征服过金钱，征服过许多冷冰冰的东西，现在他决定征服温暖，征服薰衣草的香味，征服安宁和包容。这是他的权力在扩张，因为他决定要得到他曾以为得不到的生活，只是他如此愚昧，以为这也是能用暴戾和恐怖达到的。

他不知道，他只知道朴海东的脖颈和皮肤上，有一股浓烈的沙土、铁锈、酒精和硝烟的味道，这让他感受到，这是一场他必败的战争。

紧接着他就感觉到他的阴茎，像是一件锋利的凶器一样捅进他的身体，他像是被从双腿中间撕开一样疼痛，他不希望他的女儿会听见，但这痛感太过猛烈，他止不住啜泣，混乱地哭喊。为什么会有这样的性交，温热的血液沾满了他们的身体，像是一场脏乱的凶案，为什么还有这样鲜血淋漓的交合。

原来男人的身体是这样的，被强迫起来，如此有力，却又不够有力，像是要扯裂肌肉般对抗和绞紧，像是铁一样扭合在一起，像是要绞死他的欲望。

他们绞在了一起。

金智民放弃了，疼痛让他发不出一个完整的音节，也根本没有快感可言，他只感觉到他是被怎么碾碎的。

朴海东也没有性快感，伤口二次撕裂的痛楚盖过了拿点可有可无的刺激，但他仍然感到快乐，别人没有给过他的快乐，他和很多人做过爱，但他第一次觉得他得到了一个人，得到了一个属于自己的东西。

金智民忘了自己是什么时候失去意识的，也许是因为太疼，也许是因为他的精神无法承受更多的碾压，他是昏过去的，不是睡着，凌晨苏醒过来。

他身边已经空了，朴海东像是从来没有真的出现过一样消失了。

他当然真的出现过，当金智民呆滞地坐起来，痛感也好像随之醒来，他像是被扯脱了每一根骨头又重新接上去一样疼，他衣服、身体和被褥上都是凌乱的血迹，不是他的，是朴海东的，都干了，凝结着，红褐色的苔藓般，一夜之间长满了他的身体乃至周围。

他打开腿，摸了一把下身，摸到了些精液，有更多的已经干了，在他双腿的内侧结成精斑。他也受伤了，肚子上一大块可怖的青紫，一边脸肿了。

全都是他来过的痕迹。

他无言地爬起来，疼痛像是余震一样在他身体里发生，他艰难地套上了条裤子，一瘸一拐的走出去。

娜美还没有醒，他还有很多时间，不用担心。

他在储物柜里找到了那件染满血迹的衬衫，然后，就像昨晚，他在朴海东看不见的时候做过很多次的那样。

他抱着那件衣服将自己的脸埋进去，深深地呼吸。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

二  
他眼看他朝自己的工位走来，便站起来，略略点头，称了声：“科长。”

财务科科长柳承惠应付地哼了一声，心里正纳闷着公司怎么会下这种命令，平常柳科长都不太会注意到金智民这号人物。三十多岁还干着刚毕业的大学生才干的那种随时可以被替换掉的职位，一个初级的审计，干得无功无过，性格也是不好不坏的，平时部里的聚餐都不去。他不喜欢这种一心只想交差从不打算融入团队的人，本来还想着尚山集团接收了公司之后，就顺着整改的风向把金智民裁掉的。

“你待会儿……唉？”柳科长定睛看见金智民的脸，问：“你怎么这个样子啊？金会计？”

金智民听了不自觉地摸摸脸颊上那块不小的青紫，那是朴海东打的，他那样用力，红肿退下去之后就变成了一块让人难以忽视的淤血，今天上班，叫他的同事们瞧见了，都抱着看笑话的心态问候他。

他给柳科长的回答也跟给同事们一样：“昨天回家时撞到了摩托车，摔了一跤，十分抱歉，请问科长有什么要吩咐我完成的吗？”

“哦……小心点啊！搞成这个样子……真是……”柳科长不满地嘟囔。他才不关心金智民怎么样了呢，他直觉得麻烦，金智民把自己搞成这副尊容，偏偏还碰上了尚山派来的指示。

“这可怎么办？本来要你去送财务年报到尚山总部去的……”柳科长烦恼地说。

“财务年报？”金智民觉得疑惑。“在之前收购审计的时候不是脸同其他材料一起送过去了吗？而且电子版也一并发过去了呀。”

“就是啊。”柳科长也很困扰的样子。“也不知道尚山的人耍什么威风呢。审计早就结束了，收购决定也都做出了。结果今天突然要求要补送一份纸质的，必须今天过去，就算有什么需要，明明重新传送一份邮件就能解决的事情……”

金智民连连道歉，说：“换作平时，我立刻就去了，但是我这个样子，真是不好意思。让尚山的人看见了大概也很失礼。不知道能不能拜托其他同事跑一趟呢？我可以承担他的工作。给您和公司带来麻烦真是十分抱歉。”

“难办的地方就在这里嘛。”柳科长大声叹气。“尚山那边指定要你去，如果不是这样，这种事我随便叫个实习生这种事我随便叫个新人，又或者我自己亲自去了。”

金智民知道，柳承惠一旦摆出这个样子就说明他并不真的想解决这个问题，只想把难处一股脑地推给下属，一副解决不了或者出了问题那都是下属的责任、撇清关系的样子。

金智民听到尚山指定要他去，隐约猜到了是怎么回事，他万想不到李勋文会做这种事，他以为他才不是爱情连续剧里的角色似的人呢，出于这个原因，他很不情愿去。

然而无论对于自己的上司，还是对于尚山的执行官，他金智民又有什么拒绝的权利呢？

金智民只好就坡下驴，顺着柳科长的话头，勉为其难地说：“这样啊，那就没办法了，我还是去一趟吧。”

柳科长立刻变成了事不关己的态度，扔下一句“那就交给你了。”就走开了。

他先去找科长助理崔珉芝要年报汇总的文件。崔珉芝算是部里跟他最熟络的同事，比他还小五年，却反而是她时常在工作上照顾他。

她看见他的样子，一边帮他打印一边担忧地说：“哎呦，哥这样怎么去尚山啊？真是的，这种事……”

“没事。”他宽慰道。崔珉芝总是很热心，性格也外向，工作也非常勤力，科里人都知道崔珉芝实际干了不少科长该干的工作，她跟大家的关系都很不错，金智民不过是其中一个。但是对于金智民这种人际关系贫乏的人来说，她逢人放送的热情都已经已经很珍贵，所以金智民也格外珍惜，久而久之，他们发展得像半个兄妹似的亲近。

“可能是尚山的财务重核了一下，有什么地方需要补充说明吧？“

“那也不该是哥去啊。科长去才对，我去也行……“趁着打印的时候，崔珉芝凑到了金智民面前，毫不避讳地细细察看，用手指碰了碰他的脸，金智民疼得一激灵，她马上把手收回去了。”这也摔得太惨了，连眼角有点，看着吓人，像是被人打了。”

她跑回了自己的工位，带着化妆包返回来了。“我给哥遮一遮吧？这太难看了。好吗？”

金智民觉得这个主意不错，答应了。崔珉芝就在他脸上动起工，金智民也不懂，呆立着，只觉得她在自己脸上用了好多东西，金智民没看出来那些瓶瓶罐罐有什么不同。年报打印完，她也完事了。

“现在的化妆品都这么厉害了？”金智民拿着珉芝的补妆镜左看右看，感叹她的手艺真不错，自己脸上光洁如初的，像是什么都没发生过。

“哥要是有个女朋友就不用我动手了。”崔珉芝笑说，拿走了镜子，把化妆品都收拾起来。

这句话让金智民有些无措，他走到打印机旁边整理着年报，用自嘲的口吻推托道：“我这样的男人哪有女人要？年纪又大，带着孩子，又没什么钱，现在还住在租的房子里，最要命的是，性格也不怎么样，总被说不像个男人，可以说是一无是处。”

“别那么说。”崔珉芝倒跟他较真。“不识货的人才这么说。我觉得大把男人连哥的一半都比不上，说什么‘像不像个男人’这种十年前就被淘汰了的话的人才配不上哥呢。”

金智民讲资料都放进肩包里，转头对崔珉芝微笑说：“不是人人都像你这么好的，不过还是谢谢你。珉芝。“

崔珉芝也开心地咧开嘴，回道：“不客气。哥快去吧，这次不要再摔倒了。“

金智民笑了一声，轻轻刮了刮崔珉芝的鼻尖，道了声再见。

金智民没有私家车，叫车他也舍不得，柳科长肯定会说“这种小钱还报销什么哟“之类的话，尚山的总部在江南的商务中心，打车去都够他做两顿饭了。

金智民只好步行到地铁站去，这对现在状态的他来说无疑煎熬，他身上每一块骨头都在隐隐作痛，尤其是他的腰胯和耻骨，每走一步，痛觉就浮现出来一点，没等它消失，下一步又来了，这种连绵不断的碎痛都在一刻不停地提醒他昨晚发生了什么，朴海东是怎么用力地压制着他的小腹和胯部，像是能把他的盆骨压碎，阴茎残忍地插进他的身体里，像是能从内部将他破开、扯碎，像用一根长钉刺碎瓜果，汁肉烂了一地。

朴海东现在在做什么呢？金智民漫无目的地想着，走进车厢里，尽管尚未到下班时间，去江南的地铁线上还是有不少人，金智民靠近车门站着，继续想道：“他会记得我吗？像他那样的人……”

金智民环顾四周，出了三五成群出来买东西的上了年纪的妇女，大多数年轻人都埋头在手机里，根本不会有人看他一眼，毕竟金智民就是这么个平平无奇的家伙，穿着略嫌肥大的过时西装，整个人看上去灰扑扑的，长得也不怎么样，谁会相信这么个土气的大叔会被强奸嘛？金智民身上怎么会发生这种故事？如果他去报警，这种黑社会头头强奸一个男人的猎奇故事肯定会被当作很好笑的推文，警方虽然会保护受害者的私隐，但就算金智民不用SNS。他也知道，这些盯着手机屏幕的年轻人肯定会带着嘲笑和好奇的心态评论说：“这个男人是长得有多美才让黑社会都去强奸他啊哈哈。”

才不是呢，是金智民这种在人群里像空气一样被无视的家伙，谁也不会想到的，就站在地铁座位旁边靠着门，就算被追赶新奇的年轻人看见也只会在心里默念“我以后才不要成为那样的人、一脸疲态的中年阿叔，在他那套颜色老气的西装下面，是一件染着强奸犯的血的衣服贴着他的皮肤。

这个小秘密给金智民带了某种邪恶的愉快感受。

金智民看着门窗外黑暗的地下隧道，随之看见玻璃上自己的倒影，珉芝的技术真是好啊，还是说大韩民国每个年轻女孩都掌握这样化腐朽为神奇的能力，原本可怖的青紫在各种颜色相近的化妆品重重叠叠的遮掩下无影无踪。

金智民凝视着那张一看就没有故事可言的脸，抬起衣袖在脸上用力擦了两下，粉被抹掉了大半，只剩一层凌乱的肤色的粉勉强地附在一片淤血上，凑近了看，他的伤痕昭然若揭，但也能看到他试图掩藏的痕迹，好像这就能让人好奇起来他脸上暗示的一件若隐若现的秘事。

这样就对了。金智民满意地想，那张颜色斑驳的脸，才见了些微弱的笑意。

没过多久，他下了车。尽管他没去过，他同样不必费什么劲就能找到尚山总部的所在地，在江南最繁华的商务中心区中间，在一众高楼大厦里算得上最是气派的一座就是了，即使是隔了好几条路，只要走进这片办公大楼组成的森林里，抬头看过去都能看见尚山的标志，它是如此不容忽视、如此熟悉、屹立不倒的存在，就像它从上个世纪四十年代开始就广泛存在于全韩国国民生活的方方面面里一样。

他混在进出这栋庞然大物的人群里，排着队等了会儿，去到大堂接待处里其中一个妆容精致、制服齐整的接待员面前。

“下午好，欢迎来到尚山，请问您需要什么？“接待员带着公式化的客气笑容问候道，即使是在尚山做访客接待的年轻小姐看上去都比金智民贵气，金智民看了旁边衣着不凡的人们一眼，露出个略带局促的表情。

“你好，我是盛达公司的会计，来交一份财务年鉴的，应该是你们的财务部要我来的。”金智民顿了顿，补充道：“我叫金智民。”

“好，请您稍等，我为您查询一下。”接待员操作起了面前的电脑，看到结果，脸色变了变，尔后朝金智民小幅度地鞠了一躬，毕恭毕敬地说：“金先生，久候您了，我亲自为您带路，请您跟我来。”随即双手奉上了一块卡片，是个临时的访客证，道：“请您别在显眼的位置。”

金智民照做，之后她带他绕开了等候者众多的电梯区，绕到了一侧较偏僻、无人等候的电梯里，电梯内部也没有按键盘，只有一块触控屏，她用拇指摁在屏幕上通过了指纹认证，后附在对讲麦上道：“代表吩咐的金先生来了。”

联络线另一头应了一声，电梯便被拉升起来，观景玻璃外的景色从地面变作高楼，最终连高楼都越过去，江南的景致被缩成了像立地模型的大小，他看见屏幕上的数字不停跳动着，直到停在七十。

电梯门无声地向两边滑开，接待小姐再度躬腰，做出手势请他走出去，电梯门外的助理看上去也恭候多时，向他礼貌地打了声招呼：“你好，金先生。”

金智民飞快地打量了那个助理一眼，那人看上去简直好像自带某种华丽的光芒，他衣着考究、鞋履锃亮，领带上别着镶嵌钻石的夹子。如果这种人平时走在路上，就算金智民给他下跪行大礼，他可能都不会看金智民一眼，现在却在这里恭敬地等候着他，明明这人甚至包括那个做接待的小姐，身上的一切都提醒着金智民他不是他们中的一员。这让金智民突然产生一种荒谬感，他感觉自己好像是个骗子，他本不属于这里的。

不过这样的感觉又有什么用？这不是金智民说停下就能停下的，他咽了咽口水，极不情愿地迈出去，机械地展开个笑容，回礼道：“你好。不知道您怎么称呼？”

“我叫文城礼，您叫我文助理就好了。”文助理露出个亲和的笑容，接棒似地引导着金智民走向代表的办公室，他们在门口停下，文助理摁了一下门铃，并在通讯麦上轻声道：“代表，金先生到了。”

“进来。”那头传来回应，伴随着门上的智能锁弹开锁匣的声音。

文助理推开门，邀请道：“金先生，请进。”

“谢谢您。”金智民冲他点点头。

“您客气了。”文助理保持着那个恰到好处的笑容，在金智民走进去之后就在外面关上了门。

金智民走进去，办公室被大面积的落地窗环绕，巨大的办公桌摆在靠窗的一角，背靠着窗外鸟瞰首尔的景致，其他地方还装饰着室内盆景，安装了迷你高尔夫、大型的投影幕，另一侧设置了水吧，金智民进门之后的身侧有一扇保险门，应该是他的夹万，收藏着重要文件和证明，再过去是扇房门，金智民猜是他的衣帽间。

那个适才人们口口声传的代表，也就是尚山现任的首席执行官，尚山董事长的次子，李勋文，正站在办公桌后面，背对着他，极目远眺着他脚下车水马龙的江南，他站立的地方，他所处的位置都那么高，窗外结着雾一样的云，好像这个人只需要伸长他的手，就能碰到太阳，而在太阳下的首尔，不过是他能随意变更的沙盘游戏。

这一切都带给金智民一种强烈的不真实感，在大约半个小时以前，他还挤在沙丁鱼罐头似的地下铁里，被地底的阴凉和人群的杂乱包围，而现在，他站在这里，距离太近的太阳给太过空阔的办公室以一种干燥的、宜人的光明和温暖，在这里的阳光好像都跟平常看到的不同，好像更加高贵。李勋文站在那里，以一种自然而然、顺理成章的姿态，就像那支立在他桌上那块黑曜石做成的笔座上、镶着金尖的长钢笔，笔直优雅，没有谁比他更适合站在这里、拥有这里，和其他华贵的东西融合在一起，那些东西就是为他打造的，衬托他、彰显他，人人向往的江南不过是一片散落在他脚边、闪着光的细沙和尘埃。

在那个瞬间，金智民忽得明白过来，也许所有人都误会了，君主制在韩国从来没有被推翻，它换了个名称，大王搬进高耸入云的宫殿，继续控制着普通人的生活，尊贵的大君们俯瞰着这一切，他们的权势甚至比从前任何一代王更盛。

金智民感觉到胃里有股纠结的不适，好像有点恶心。

李勋文转过身来，带着热切的目光向他走了两步，饱含思念地唤他道：“智民，你来了。”

金智民不太敢去对上他的目光，那其中包含的东西太多了，也太炙热，像是一不小心就能把他烫伤，每当金智民遇到这种不敢和对方对视的情况，他都有个很取巧的办法：他会看着对方的领口，一般人也察觉不出来他的视觉焦点变化。

李勋文脖子上系了条绀青色的缎面暗纹领带，应该还是用标准的温莎结打法，就像金智民一直记得的那样，别的不说，光是那条领带可能都需要金智民不吃不喝干三年的钱，他好像一直都是这个样子的，从金智民对他有记忆开始，他就是那么昂贵闪亮的样子，身型练得矫健美型，并不过份健美，因为对他们那个阶级来说，保持身材是仪态的要求，肌肉横生却有辱身份，他的身形也因为养尊处优的培养，生来得天独厚，长得颀长挺拔，像是从他身上那套高定西装最初设计的时装画上扒下来的理想化人物，实在是很漂亮。

金智民对他的感觉也没变，他觉得李勋文本该就是个高高在上的漂亮男人的，他怎么会这么殷切地期待着、等着金智民这种人呢？

金智民找出包里的那份年报，公事公办地说：“下午好，李代表。这是您吩咐要的年鉴。如果有什么问题，烦请您提出，我尽力为您解答。”

“别这样对我说话。”李勋文皱了皱眉，不悦地说：“你从步称呼我叫李代表的。”

金智民暗暗叹了口气，还是固执地回答：“代表，现在是办公时间，我来是为了完成您给我们下达的任务的。工作上，我就该这么称呼您。”

“你现在来到这里是不是因为工作，你自己不清楚吗？”

金智民颇诧异地对上李勋文的眼睛，他想说些什么台面话来反驳，一下子也不知道说什么好，他原以为他足够了解他，从学生时代开始，李勋文就是个做事很得宜的人。金智民当年从卫生学校考上成均馆之后，选择先服完了兵役再去上大学，待到他入学时，李勋文已经是大二生，刚当上学生会会长，还担任金智民那个班的导生。虽然实际上比金智民还要小一岁，但在那时，李勋文已经显示出过人的成熟，做事总是周到体贴，照顾每个人的感受，再加上他是个富家子，大家都对他抱着心服口服的尊敬，金智民也不例外。而金智民记得的那个李勋文不会做这种名不正言不顺、以权压人、罔顾别人感受的事。

李勋文察觉到他这样的情绪，心抽紧了一下，他没有表现出来，直言道：“怎么？你很惊讶我会这么说？”

“这不是你，前辈。”金智民软化了自己的语气。“你总是很尊重别人，你不会……”他说到一半便没声了，他想起同学会那晚，李勋文送他回家之后对他所做的举动，他从那晚就该意识到的，李勋文不再是从前那个过分谨慎的年轻人了。他比从前更会打扮，眼角眉梢之间也有了历练的痕迹，举手投足也更加自信和胸有成竹，这些迹象都在向金智民表明，他早就不是那个拘谨、偶尔有些腼腆的男孩子，金智民记忆里，他像头有些怕生的动物幼崽，如今，好像一夜之间长成了鬓毛俱全、四肢强健的年轻雄狮，懂得他不必再去等别人的怜爱，而是要自己去争夺。金智民想通这一点太晚，还以为只要不理不睬就能让他知难而退。

李勋文抿了抿唇，听到金智民说这样的话，他仍会感到气短，但他已经学会用更要强的态度去掩饰他感受到的这种情绪，于是更进一步说：“你不会知道我都经历了什么，但是，智民，如果说那些经历教会了我什么，那就是如果我不去争取，如果我什么都不说，等待别人来施舍我，那我永远不会得到我想要的。”他拿出他那份被培养出来的强硬，好像这样，他接下来的话便愈是正当，他说：“这本来就是我的权力能让我做到的事，而且我大可以要求更多。”

可能连李勋文自己都意识不到，这是一种多么露骨的权势的炫耀，可称得上威胁，多么矛盾，金智民才觉得他在感情上表现出不合身份的卑微，转而他就不自觉地流露出一股被权力异化的傲慢来。

这种矛盾也让金智民产生复杂的感受，他心生厌恶，同时又越是怜悯他。

“是，我是没有经过你的同意，在你喝醉之后吻你了，你推开了我，没有给我任何解释的机会，唯一给我的一句话就是让我忘了你。智民，难道你就没有想过为什么吗？十年了我都没有忘记你，你一句话就能让我做到吗？你让我怎么甘心？”

李勋文说这番话是既像是愤怒，又像欲哭似的。

他完全不理解金智民对他这份感情避之不及的根源在哪里。有时金智民觉得李勋文并不真的清楚他自己的身份和金智民这样一个平民存在如同天堑般不可触及的天差地别。假如金智民和他建立他想要的关系，而他们被人发现，对他这样的大财阀的孩子来说，最严重的也就只是一桩难堪的性丑闻，但对什么身家背景都没有的金智民来说，却是切实的灭顶之灾。因为在这个国家，桃色新闻里掌握权财的人才不会犯错，都是心怀不轨、居心不良、蓄意图谋的穷人的错。当下的李勋文会考虑这个吗？他不会，他只会考虑他能不能得到这个几乎没有权力反抗他的贱民而已。

金智民本就被认为是个没什么硬气的家伙，看李勋文如此情绪激动，他不得不采取另一种策略，他转变得更温柔，放轻了声调道：“前辈，我却是不知道我们分别之后你都过着什么样的生活，但那大概，还是像从前那样，很不好过，对吗？”

李勋文听了，绕过桌子，走到他面前，靠得很近，不再维持刚刚那副高傲的气势，脸上的神色堪称委屈，对金智民点点头，苦笑说：“比以前难多了。”

果然。金智民想，果然只要自己肯摆出这样理解他的姿态，李勋文还是会放下架子，对他袒露真心，学生时代他就是这样，这也是为什么在所有围着他团团转的人之外，反倒是常叫人看不起的金智民成了这贵公子最好的朋友。

金智民也想起来了，李勋文有多么执着，他是个未经世事的青年时就异常执着，这给他带来了学业的优异，明显也为他带来了事业上的成功。但在目前的金智民面前，这种执着全然变成让金智民倍感压力的偏执，无可否认，他现有的权力就是能让他在金智民身上得到更多，乃至于得到金智民本身。

金智民唯恐他会觉得自己该进行到那一步，金智民又有什么资本对抗他呢？金智民只能哄他，继续拿出那副柔软的样子哄他。

“勋文……”金智民无可奈何地叹息道：“你现在拥有的东西能让你得到很多男孩，就算是明星都不难，比我年轻好看得多的，比我有趣得多的，懂得也比我多的，我只是……我不明白……”金智民费尽脑力调整着自己的说辞，想找到个足够委婉动听的说法。

“你想说你配不上我吗？”李勋文先说出来了。

“这么说也不是不行。”金智民勉强地答道。

“我不希望你这么觉得。”李勋文断然说。“配不配得上不是由这些东西或者外人决定的，是由我决定的。”

金智民词穷，他没法辩得过他，也不知道是不是优越的出身给李勋文增添的底气，他觉得自己说什么都是天然正确。

“他们没有陪伴过我，即使我尝试过，他们也没人能真正理解我，皮相好又有什么用，都是一群白痴。而且没有人，智民，没有任何人能给我你给过我的。你从不让我回报你，可你为我付出过那么多。”李勋文握住他的双肩，让金智民不得不对上他的双眼。“你知道吗？当我从国外回来，我想找回你，别人却告诉我你结婚了，那时候我以为我可能会永远孤独下去。但后来我听说你的妻子去世了，接下来你的日子都过得很艰难，为了照顾刚出生的女儿，房子都卖掉了，工作也辞掉了，你本来是你们那一届最早考上ACCA的那批人，结果现在你只能做初级会计那样的工作。你知不知道你本可以来找我的，我可以帮你，但你没有，我一直在等你，你却好像完全忘记了我的存在。我一直不敢随便打扰你，不代表我不了解你都在过着什么样的生活。那天你告诉过你从来没有忘记过我，我觉得我不能再袖手旁观。当我真的重新再见到你，我怀里抱着你的时候，我决定我不会再等下去。可能你会觉得我太急切了。不是的，我是等了太久了。“

李勋文不知道他这段表白在金智民听来多让他觉得可怕，仔细想想，他喝醉那晚，李勋文送他回家也是根本没问过他什么就准确地把他带到家了。金智民一直以为自己自力更生带着金娜美生活，也不喜欢招惹是非，突然一天，一个跟他十年没有联系过的人告诉他：“我了解你过往生活的一切。“他自认为他那么爱他，但着爱他的形式从来没有问过金智民愿不愿意。

李勋文继续对他极尽温柔地请求：“你值得远比现在更好的、好得多的生活，智民，你和你的女儿，我会给你们你们应得的，到我身边来就好了。“

金智民只觉得他现在甚至比被朴海东压在身下时更加赤裸，他听上去如此珍爱他，实际上，这何尝不是另一种更温柔的强奸，更让金智民觉得麻烦的是，朴海东按住他，他尚能挣扎尖叫两句，可在李勋文这里，金智民无话可说，也无处可逃。

妈的，怎么韩国男人都这样。金智民木然地盯着李勋文的脸气愤地想着。明明我一直都好好一个人呆着，结果他妈的生活就是不会放过任何一个想要独善其身的人。

正当金智民想着要怎么推拒他是好，李勋文的眼色骤然一变，捏起他的下巴，用大拇指在他脸上揩了揩，金智民被刺痛得呲声，李勋文擦掉更多粉底，直到他脸边那一块淤青露得差不多，他绷紧了声音，厉声问：“这是怎么回事？你的脸怎么会这样？“

“没什么……我只是……“

没等金智民解释完，李勋文不由分说地查看了些别的地方，他倒也敏锐，掀开了些金智民的衣领，发现他的脖子直到锁骨上有更多他不忍目睹的痕迹，满是斑驳错乱的吻痕，有些甚至是发紫的，带着牙印的破损结痂。

“女人不可能把你弄成这样的，是男人。”李勋文锁着眉头逼问：“你在和别的男人交往吗？是他把你打成这样的？你去看医生没有？报警了吗？”

金智民有那么一刻特别想顺着他的误会干脆承认，借此让李勋文退却，不过他也知道自己在妄想，李勋文刚刚说的所有话都表明他根本不会放弃，他更可能觉得自己更迫切地要保护他。

金智民挣开他的手，情急之下他也编不出好的谎话，更何况李勋文可比从前难骗多了，只好支支吾吾地否认：“不是……不是，没什么，虽然看上去很……”金智民也不知道选什么样的形容词能让这事尽量听上去没什么大不了的，他捂住脖子上的痕迹，解释道：“真的没事，我自己擦点油就好了，我是遇到了个人，不是交往，只是……唉……这很复杂，说来话长，总之不是需要报警的事，你别想那么多。”

“所以那个人是谁？”李勋文不肯罢休，连问：“我是有什么比不上他的吗？”

金智民看见他这幅较真的神色就觉得不妙，他只得作出更低的姿态转移话题，劝慰道：“别这么说，前辈，我不知道别人会怎么样，但是在我这一路，你怎么能觉得有人能比得上你呢？”

这句话一下就击中李勋文的软肋，他的神色放松下去。他是知道他的，李勋文从小就活在与别人的比较里，和自己的长兄比，和其他家族的孩子比，祖父和父亲都是最刻板和不苟言笑的那一代传统韩国男人，母亲的宠爱又都在幺儿身上，李勋文人生里得到过的那些发自真心的鼓励和诚挚的欣赏几乎都来自金智民。

金智民看着他这样对自己轻易放下警戒的样子，最终还是心软，估计除了李勋文的家人之外，也只有金智民有这个待遇，他暗自深呼了一口气，主动靠近了他。其实他说的话也不全是哄骗他的，他抬手试探着去抚摸李勋文的脸颊。李勋文显然很渴望他的触碰，主动且依恋地往他的掌心凑，他的拇指尖轻轻划过了李勋文微微上挑的眼角。

依然是那样，金智民无论看多少次他的眼睛，他依然会在心里惊叹他的美丽，李勋文长了双在韩国人里非常典型的单眼皮，偏生得皮薄，衬得一对被认为古代美男子才具备的丹凤眼，形容多情善感、风流倜傥，是美极了。

“你还记得以前，只有我们两个人的时候，我会怎么叫你吗？”金智民眼里浮现出淡淡的笑的神气。“旁的人总不去承认，也意识不到，你到底有多值得，做事很有方法，手段也灵活，又聪明又好看。”

“勋文，你是我的狐狸，我的小狐狸。”

李勋文压着两片嘴唇，似有笑意，又不敢表露，此刻反而不太敢看他了，就算三十多岁，听到他这样叫他，还是会觉得心里欢喜，也还是会觉得害羞。

金智民见这果然奏效，继续说：“我之前不敢回复你，因为我慌了，你今时跟往日已经不同了，如果有人发现，他们会攻击你的。”

“可是我……”

“别说你不在乎，我知道你说的话有几分真假。就算你不在乎，可是我在乎，我光是想想旁人会因此评判你、贬低你、嘲笑你，我就觉得无法接受，你已经承受够多的了。”

“但你也说得没错，我没有尝试去倾听你的想法，所以你才会用这种方式要我过来。对吗？”金智民深深地看进他的眼睛里，这事金智民常用的方式，如果他想让金娜美听他说的话，他就会这样做。李勋文低下头，瞄了瞄他的眼睛，表示他听进去了，金智民乘胜追击：“下次可不要这样了，前辈，这么做多了，别人会说闲话的。你也不必太担心我，我这么多年，一个人不都过来了？我以后如果真的搞不定，我就告诉你，好不好？”

李勋文看上去还是有些不乐意，金智民收回了手，叹了叹气，说：“现在时候也不早，到下班时间了，前辈，我请你吃顿饭当作赔罪，行吗？”

李勋文一听，眼睛立刻亮起来了，连忙答应说：“好……好。不过，就不要你请我了，只要你陪着我就行。”

“真是的……”金智民笑笑，妥协似地说：“好吧。”

李勋文打开衣帽间的门，金智民跟了进去，里面还有个独立的卫浴和一张单人床。李勋文洗了把手，拿了车钥匙，转身就看见金智民把他挂在衣架上的风衣取下来，他走过去背过身，金智民帮他套上了衣服，平了平他的肩，又绕到他面前，理顺了他的衣领。

李勋文始终带着隐隐的微笑接受着这一切，这就是他从小梦想的样子，他见过的母亲每天都会为要出门的父亲这样做，数十年如此。

金智民看他这么愉快，问：“怎么了？“

“没什么。“李勋文把握住他理好衣领正要放下去的右手，就想带他走。

“别……“金智民把手抽回去，叮嘱道：”会被看见的。“

李勋文失落地低眉，没说什么，就带着他下到车库。

坐上车之后李勋文问他想吃什么，金智民也温顺地回答：“我听你的，你想吃什么我就想吃什么。“

“好。“李勋文发动车子，听见金智民念叨着：”娜美也放学了，我让邻居帮我接一下，我打个电话，可以吗？“

“嗯。“李勋文应了一声，听着金智民打电话的碎语，他感到一股隐秘的满足，在这个私人、封闭的空间和时间里，没有他人，他也可以当作暂时不需要考虑他人，他们仿佛就跟首尔街头上随处可见的普通夫妇没有什么不同，如果他们真的是平凡人，大学毕业就结婚，到现在这个年纪大概也算结婚多年了，金智民会把家里的事，还有女儿和李勋文都打理得井井有条的，他们很少有争吵，因为金智民总会体谅他。父母的以身作则让李勋文从小就认定拥有这样的家庭才称得上人生完满，所以他在少年时期意识到自己的性取向时，他的心中就种下了一种人生注定不可得美满的不平，直到今日，甚至发展成怨恨，他自问他至今的人生都穷尽努力，为何由于他自己无法选择的天性，就注定得不到这种许多比他差劲得多的男人都能轻易得到的生活？此刻他所感受到的满足也正正源于这种长久的心理不平衡。

李勋文瞥见他挂了电话，就问：“什么时候让我好好见见娜美？之前送你回家，太晚了，她都睡了，我也没看见她一眼。”

金智民听了，露出稍许不知所措，后应承说：“以后会有机会的。”

“我也没有孩子，没跟孩子相处过。希望我能讨她喜欢。”

金智民瞧见她搭在方向盘上的左手，无名指上套着一枚嵌着方形宝石的婚戒，想起来很久之前电视上还播报过，李勋文回国两年后就和来自TBN财团的尹幼真订了婚，一年后就结婚了，天价的婚戒还成了一时的话题，顺嘴就说：“前辈那么喜欢孩子，为什么不和太太要一个呢？”

不想李勋文听了，神色变得很不快，也不搭他的话，气氛陡然变得尴尬。金智民也才慢慢想起，前几年尹幼真闹出过好几次新闻，TBN是韩国最大的传媒集团，曾经有统计说过国内将近百分之五十的媒体渠道都出自TBN旗下，尹幼真未嫁之前一直被称作TBN的明珠，作风开放，屡屡引起舆论评议，她和李勋文的结合自然也备受关注，那时还有主持人评论她说：“本以为结婚之后就有所改变呢，结果大小姐还是该怎么样就怎么样。”说的是尹幼真常常参加社会上的女权活动，甚至直接上街参与游行，婚后还被八卦记者两次拍到与年轻男子出游过夜。社会上对待尹幼真自然是恶评如潮，而对于李勋文全是看他出丑的心态，每次李勋文都以信任自己深爱的妻子作为回应。对于一向对待自己名声慎之又慎的李勋文来说，把尹幼真视作不想提及的丑闻再正常不过。

正当金智民想为自己说了不合时宜的话道歉时，李勋文却开口说：“她知道我喜欢男人，结婚前她就知道了。她还是因为这样所以决心选我跟她结婚的。”

“什么？”

李勋文的口吻出乎金智民意料地淡然，说：“幼真她……她跟其他女人不一样，她是……你知道的，那种想法很出格很前卫的女人。相亲的时候跟我说，她本来就很厌恶结婚，也讨厌孩子，但是幼真的父母说如果她不结婚就要跟她断绝关系，而所有她能选的世家子里……”李勋文嘲弄地苦笑说：“很幸运，发现了一个喜欢男人的我。“

“我一开始也在想，能不能要个孩子呢？收养也好，不过我爸妈坚决反对，而幼真，说什么”她绝对不希望她的孩子生在现在韩国这种社会里“的话。她自己还是个孩子，谈什么要孩子呢？”

“她太任性了，确实给我弄出不少麻烦，让我挺头疼的。”

金智民不做评论，因为他的想法跟李勋文完全不同，光是听李勋文的形容，就觉得尹幼真很独特，也感到些他没有资格感到的悲哀，就算是财阀的女儿，被看作是千金，如珠如宝，到头来，找一个永远不会爱她的男人走进她深恶痛绝的婚姻，用一种更松懈的控制摆脱父母的控制。而李勋文，也不过如此，学历和能力那么优秀，仍把她的努力只当是她还没成熟。

李勋文将车开到了狎鸥亭附近，停在一处清净的地方，车外是一栋装饰典雅的、带着流水庭院的建筑，也没有什么招牌，常人从旁经过大约会以为是高档大宅。

“到了。这里的韩牛火锅挺好的，而且也僻静，不用担心有人打扰。”李勋文刚打算下车，金智民却握住了他抓着换档的手。

“前辈。”金智民的语气里带着难以察觉的悯然问：“所以你这些年，都是一个人住吗？”

“是啊。”李勋文照实回答。“虽然和幼真有套房子，但我和她都不怎么回去，说不定幼真都快忘了我长什么样子了。”

“怎么可以这样？”金智民透露出来的意思，他确是还有些心疼他。“都没人陪你？照看你？”

“其实也偷偷约会过两个男孩，最后我都还是觉得很想你。”

前面李勋文激昂地倾诉那么多，金智民越听越抗拒，倒是这句不经意的解释，动摇了金智民。

“前辈，对不起。”

李勋文不明所以，问：“为什么突然对我道歉？”

金智民想了想，还是糊弄过去说：“没想到你这么孤独。”说完，他收回手，不给李勋文说下一句的机会就开门下了车。

餐厅里的应侍生仿佛很早就知道李勋文要来似的，看见他们就走上来，尊敬地微鞠，道：“欢迎您，李代表。”并接过了他脱下的风衣，领着他们进到雅室。

室内的装饰也和外部的建筑风格保持一致，走的是复原从前高门大家风范的路子，地上铺着米黄的榻榻米，用金线绣花做的软垫和靠枕，主位身后百褶古画屏风，另一侧纸门开着，外面是一侧竹树丛下一池金鱼的景致，很是典雅。

李勋文和他分别在主副位落座，应侍为他们上了茶，并在他们品茶的间隙布置好他们跟前的餐桌，询问过李勋文后，他们应吩咐立刻上菜，没等多久，另一群人抬着一张方正的食桌进来，上面用镀金的碗分别盛着蔬菜、牛肉、海鲜还有年糕等等食物，中间是个加热的炉子，高汤煮开了，他们便依次将部分食材下到锅里去，看架势，是要留在这里服务他们进食。

也不知道是不是自己的草民心态发作，金智民看到吃个饭那么多人伺候就觉得没意思，李勋文看上去很自在，看他的模样该是早就习惯这样像个大王一样用餐。

“前辈。不好意思，这……”金智民犹豫着不知道怎么表达，才显得自己没那么小家子气。李勋文马上就会了他的意，叫应侍们都离开。

金智民略一想，在他们出去之前叫道：“唉？能麻烦给些蜂蜜吗？”

走在最后的一个女孩回身冲他点点头，说：“请稍等。”

金智民看人都走了，才松了口气，不太好意思地说：“对不起，这么多人，我连吃都不知道怎么吃了。我刚刚还怕他们要直接喂给我。”

李勋文被他逗笑了。

金智民乖觉，起身走到了大食桌旁跪坐下去，看高汤煮着食材再次滚开了，表面煮出了一层浅薄晶莹的牛油，冒出了热烘烘的浓厚香气，金智民用细网捞滤干净白沫，取过李勋文的汤碗，舀了半碗递给他。

“先喝点，暖暖胃，饿了好一会儿吧？看你上班应该挺辛苦的。别急着吃……”金智民说着拿过他的菜碗，盛起豆腐和熟了的牛肉，又为他涮了把菠菜，摆的颜色相配，看着就十分有食欲，才放回他桌上。蜂蜜也送到了，金智民道了声谢，接过去，转身又拿了李勋文桌上的辣酱碟，倒进不少蜂蜜，搅匀了才放回去，这套动作，他做得一气呵成，好像他为他这样做很久了。

“好了，这样才能吃了，前辈还想吃什么？我帮你煮。”

李勋文看向他，神情流露出脆弱的情绪，缓缓说：“你还记得我不太能吃辣。”

金智民回应道：“前辈也真是的，总生怕别人觉得自己娇气麻烦。我看刚刚那么多人在，给你上的辣酱也没处理过，你还是一声不吭的，我怕你吃了回去，肚子又该不舒服了。”

“这就是为什么我知道你心里还是有我的。”李勋文冷不丁地说。

金智民被他这么一说，也不知道怎么搪塞过去。

“你昨天打电话给我，一句话也不说就挂断了。我再打就打不通了。我就知道了，我决定无论如何都要见你一面说清楚。”

金智民讶异地看向他，他根本不知道有发生这样的事，问：“我打电话给你？”

“你不记得了吗？”

李勋文没必要拿这个撒谎，金智民想来，他今天发现手机是飞行模式，他只当是手机坏了。

是朴海东。

这个想法像暗处来的子弹似的击中了金智民，他为什么要打李勋文的电话？金智民想，他是发现了什么吗？所以才那样做？

李勋文看他走神，唤了两声才把她的注意力吸引回来，问：“你在想什么？”

“是我打错了。”金智民猛然说。

李勋文一愣，复又坚定且温和地望着他，反问：“你觉得我会相信吗？”

金智民没法回答，敷衍说：“吃饭吧。菜都凉了。”

李勋文知趣，金智民不想深聊这个话题，他当他还没决定好自己的心意，不再追问，转而和金智民聊起他在美国读研究生的事，一顿饭也就过去了。

过后李勋文致意要送金智民回家，金智民也拒绝不了，由他去了。

猜到朴海东给李勋文打过电话之后，金智民就无心去想李勋文对他说了什么了，回应都懒懒的。他想起朴海东，害怕的感觉又涌上来，但非常怪异的是，他又觉得期待。

他会回来找我吗？金智民盯着夜色，开始奢望这件事，他原本是不敢想的。是夜，是属于朴海东的时间了，他是那种狂乱的夜才能生出来的暴徒吧？在黑色的天的庇佑下行走的兽。在灯光都像冰冷闪光的冰锥般刺人的地方，那是朴海东的摇篮，他会在意金智民这种平凡得面目模糊的平头小民吗？

他原以为他只是发泄他一时兴起的凶残欲望，对他来说那只是一次做完便可以抛之脑后的暴行罢了。现在金智民却觉得，他或许，也会有那么一点，一点点？在乎他。

对金智民来说，这点在乎都非常奢侈，金智民所拥有的唯一关于他的纪念品，只是那件本该被烧掉的血衣。

朴海东绝对不会想到的，这件衣服被藏在金智民那些毫不引人注目的伪装下，是烧起来了，烧着金智民不被注意过、不被渴求过的身体，燃烧着他死气沉沉的、怪诞的爱欲。

朴海东咬在他的脖侧上，像是要撕咬出他的大动脉，正如一头纯然的恶兽该做的那样。金智民终于都回忆起来了，他当时一度以为他会因此而死的，朴海东就是给他这种感受，他会咬穿他的喉咙，扯出他的气管，他太害怕他真的会死去，在他身下像被捕猎的鹿一样战栗不止，离奇的是，与此同时，他发现他从没如此深刻而强烈地感受到自己活着。

又或者朴海东确实短暂地杀死了他，他重新在朴海东泊泊流血的伤口里出生，原来那些被金智民锁住、压抑得毫无生机的下流情欲，像是某种新的生命力，在金智民身体里生长。

金智民不希望那些伤痕在他身上太快消失，否则他怎么让自己确信，有异常的故事，在他的生命里破土。

和这些朴海东带来的惊惧比起来，眼前的李勋文越发显得无趣，李勋文什么都好，也正因什么都好，他浑身上下哪里都值得被爱，被别的人爱，金智民反而觉得就是如此，李勋文没什么可让他爱的。

任何一个活着的人都会觉得，金智民是个疲于奔波、头脑简单的小男人，而知晓他这些不正常的、变态想法的人，给他生下了孩子，便像这些秘密一样，深深埋于无人可见的土里。

这个事实让金智民觉得很有趣。


End file.
